


Let It Flare

by SpadesDame



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Merry Christmass Seto, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, a little spanking honestly, flareshipping, when will the Yami Yuugi and Atem tags be merged to end this nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesDame/pseuds/SpadesDame
Summary: Yuugi has been Christmas shopping with Ryou. In retrospect, a lingerie store might not have been the worst idea. In fact..."There's a heart on your ass."





	

“Stop fussing with it.”

“I’m not ‘fussing’ with it.” Atem pouted. “It’s scratchy.”

Yuugi playfully batted Atem’s hands away from the red lace. He knew for a fact it wasn’t. AT most it was a little ticklish. “If you keep tugging like that you’re going to tear it and ruin the surprise, you know?” He smoothed his hands over the fuzzy white hem before fixing Atem with a cheeky glare and turning away, searching for his eyeliner.

“I don’t know, aibou. I think you’re enough of a sight. More than.” A wayward hand made its way up the back of Yuugi’s thigh, fingertips grazing at his skin until they met with the bottom of his right butt-cheek. Yuugi grinned at him through the mirror, distancing the little brush from his eye just in case. Atem answered with a smirk, hooking his finger through the red garter and tugging as he moved in behind Yuugi, kissing the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“I’m going to ruin this and it will be on you.”

“I take full responsibility.” Atem kissed him again, this time on the side of his uncovered neck.

“Yami.” Yuugi said impatiently. Seto could be home any minute now and his eyeliner was uneven.

“You’re so beautiful.” Atem said, kissing him again. His hands traveled upwards, splaying over the lace of the garter and towards his belly button.

“Atem… come on…” Yuugi pushed back with his butt, which seemed to have the opposite effect. He groaned in defeat. “Save it for later. Please.”

“Maybe you should go shopping with Ryou more often.” Atem murmured, resting his head on Yuugi’s shoulder and his hands on Yuugi’s hips in acquiescence.

“You should see what he got. It got me by surprise to be honest.” Yuugi moved away from the mirror, blinking at his reflection. Satisfied, he ran a hand through his hair before turning around. “Though in retrospect…” he shrugged.

“Honestly, I’d rather not.” Atem admitted, looking vaguely haunted. Yuugi giggled before reaching for the shopping bag one last time. He snapped the tag off with his fingers and held the collar out to Atem. It was white, with a soft white fuzz on the surface and soft red fabric on the inside and red buckle. It wasn’t as fine or as expensive as his other collars, the ones Seto had bought after that one fight saying that if he insisted on wearing them the least he could do was provide the best quality. But it suited his purpose just fine for tonight.

“Give me a hand?”

Atem took it, inspecting it inside and out with his fingers for rough spots before he slipped it around Yuugi’s neck. Yuugi held his chin high as Atem fastened it, making sure it fit snug, but not too tight. He ran his fingers over the fuzz before he let go. It matched the cuffs on his wrists and the baby-doll, which Atem had worn with considerably little protest. Yuugi knew part of it was because Yuugi had asked him and a little for Seto’s face when he noticed. Which. Had been a big influence on Yuugi’s decision too. He swept in and caught Atem’s lips in a quick kiss. All the red made Atem glow, the crimson in his eyes and the tips of his hair standing out at several tones darker than the lingerie.

“Who knows, yami. Maybe I can charm Seto-kun in something sexy for your approximate birthday?” Yuugi said with false innocence, smoothing his hands over Atem’s toned chest. The images were certainly pleasing. Their plausibility was another matter entirely.

Atem groaned, obviously sharing the understanding.

At that moment, the bedroom door’s security beeped as it was activated. Yuugi perked up. “He’s here. Show is on.” He winked at Atem, but when he went to open the bathroom door, Atem grabbed him. They ended up chest to chest, Atem’s breath tingling Yuugi’s ear.

“I changed my mind. Never go with Ryou again,” Atem said.

“Come on, Pharaoh.” Yuugi tugged on his hand. He took a step back, opening the door with his other hand. He didn’t let go of Atem until the very last moment, Seto’s back in full view once he stepped into the bedroom.

Seto paused in untying his tie, but did not turn to look at him. Yuugi frowned, disappointed. He moved in behind Seto, looping his arms around his waist to press against his back. He felt Seto tense momentarily before the tension started to evaporate from his body with a sigh. “Welcome home, Seto-kun. Did you have fun with Mokuba-kun?”

Seto turned and sat at the edge of the bed, flinging the blue tie on the floor like it offended him. “It was-” he started to say before he froze, his blue eyes going wide as he slowly ran his gaze up Yuugi’s body. He jumped to his feet again as he exclaimed “WHAT?”

Yuugi smiled. “Merry Christmas Seto-kun.” When Seto didn’t move, Yuugi tilted his head to the side. “Atem, you can come out now,” he beckoned instead. Seto tore his gaze away from him to look towards the bathroom, from where Atem emerged, in the red lace baby-doll, a matching thong and not much else.

_Aibou, I think we broke him._

_He’ll figure it out. Just wait._

“What is this?” Seto finally asked, the constipated look remaining.

“Your gift.” Yuugi said. “Well, one of them.”

This seemed to draw his attention back to Yuugi. He took him in again, this time actually looking. He measured the red stockings, the garter belt, the matching thong. He lifted his hand to finger the soft collar. “What am I fucking? Santa’s little helpers?”

Yuugi smiled, pushing Seto back on the mattress with his hands on his chest. After a little resistance he went, flopping down ungracefully. “If you wish.” Seto seemed to have latched onto Yuugi’s hips by reflex but it suited Yuugi just fine. He took a step in, placing one knee by Seto’s hips and coaxing Seto into a kiss.

Once Seto got over his initial shock, he kissed Yuugi like fire, lips demanding and teeth grazing, his tongue plunging into Yuugi’s mouth with little preamble. Yuugi was happy to relinquish control from here, catching himself on one of Seto’s shoulders and melting into the kiss. He moaned in Seto’s mouth, swiping his tongue across Seto’s teeth.

He felt a second set of hands on his lower back, a finger teasing the dip of the thong in his ass. Yuugi gasped and broke the kiss, watching one of Seto’s hands extending towards Atem. Seto caught the hem of the baby-doll, raising an eyebrow. The width of his pupils diffused any disapproving comment Seto was trying to imply.

“Shut up.” Atem told him, a perfect smirk on his full lips. Yuugi’s tongue dipped out to wet his own. Away from the bathroom’s harsh light, Yuugi was twice as glad he hadn’t given Atem any stockings, the brown skin of his legs contrasting the bright red of the bodice beautifully. Despite the nudity -or maybe even because of it- he looked regal.

“This is not your style.” Seto said.

“Maybe I have multiple dimensions,” Atem said.

Seto pressed his lips together, looking at Atem, incredulous. “You mean to tell me it wasn’t this one’s” Seto roughly pulled Yuugi towards him, forcing him to straddle his thigh in the tumble, “idea?” Seto finished.

“Is this a complaint?” Atem asked, mirroring Yuugi’s stance from before with one knee on the mattress. His head bent to nibble on Seto’s neck, Seto’s head tilted to the side. His mouth opened and closed without a word. Yuugi and Atem shared a look.

_Thank me later yami._

_Will do aibou. Thoroughly._

Yuugi shivered at the implication, Atem’s excitement mingling with his own through the bond. The buttons on Seto’s shirt were suddenly a priority. Yuugi fumbled with them, undoing one by one while Atem harvested the goods, mouth wandering lower as Seto’s skin was revealed. Seto threw his head back, a low sound of pleasure reverberating in his chest and Yuugi pried the hand on his hip free to undo the buttons of the cuff. Seto’s eyes opened halfway and Yuugi held his gaze as he kissed his palm before taking a finger into  his mouth,  stroking it with his tongue and sucking all the way to the tip as he let it back out with a wet pop.

The easy rhythm was no more. It was a frenzy. Seto roughly pulled off his shirt forcing it past his other hand with complete disregard to the still buttoned cuff. He shot off the bed, Yuugi still on his hip. Yuugi clutched him, suddenly off his feet right before he went flying into the mattress. He met it with a bounce, struggling to calm his frantically beating heart. Seto had unfastened his belt but Atem took control of the situation, prying the button to his pants open and tugging them off while he followed, falling to level with Seto’s cock. His eyes remained locked with Seto’s the entire time, a challenging glint in them as he rose with all the gracefulness of a predator spying his prey. Atem molded his body to Seto’s, one of his hands between them to squeeze the prominent bulge in Seto’s underwear and Seto’s head dipped in, his hands flying to Atem’s sides. He ran them upwards, the slightly rough fabric grazing Atem’s skin. Atem shivered, arching his chest against Seto’s. “Pretty, but unnecessary,” Seto said, then slipped his hands inside the flaring piece of clothing to shove it upwards and off. “It’s in my way.” Atem grinned cheekily at him before pulling his head down for a kiss. Seto almost dipped him backwards in his haste to comply, hooking one of Atem’s legs around his hip as he claimed his mouth.

The wet sounds from their mouths and the breathy moans were exhilarating. The lace of his underwear was tickling his already heated skin, his erection straining against the panties but obstructed by the garter belt. He ran the tips of his fingers over it, hoping for some relief but it only sent more fire straight to the base of his spine. He hadn’t realized he had made a sound until both men turned towards him. Yuugi’s fingers had become a little wet and he licked them clean, looking straight at his yami.

Atem turned to fully face the bed, beckoning for Yuugi to come closer. “On your knees,” he added when Yuugi rushed to comply. He knew what Atem was trying to do. They had both seen the cut of Yuugi’s panties. Seto hadn’t.

The bed dipped next to Yuugi and warm fingers landed on his lower back, passing the band of the panties to trace the outline of the heart that was cut out of the lace. "There's a heart on your ass." Seto snorted. Yet didn't stop the curious finger that followed the design, arching up before dipping into the crevice of his ass.

“Seto.” Yuugi, miffed, wiggled closer to the feeling only to have it taken away and replaced by Seto’s large hands stroking down the outside of his thighs.

"If you insist." He felt a palm make its way to his stomach, Seto’s forearm draped across his chest as he was manhandled backwards. Seto’s other hand lifted Yuugi’s knee to place it on the outside of his thighs while Yuugi sat in his lap, facing outwards. His skin was met with skin, Seto’s underwear nowhere to be found. Atem too crawled up to them on his knees, his own cock peeking from the band of the red thong. The head was dark and leaking. He rose to his knees, running his hands down his chest, past his nipples, to hook his thumbs on the fabric and push it down.

_Yami. You are the one who’s beautiful._

Suddenly an image filled his mind, and he was aware he was looking at himself through Atem’s eyes, feeling what his other was feeling as he watched them. Yuugi himself, all of his red lace still in place, straddled on the reverse over Seto’s lap, looking straight at him, his mouth half open and skin flushed with arousal to match his theme. He could feel Atem’s excitement, feel the ache in his cock as Atem reached down and stroked himself to relieve some of the pressure. Yuugi arched back into Seto, whose intense gaze was fixed on Atem even as he bit down on Yuugi’s neck sharply.

Yuugi cried out at the sting, the vision broken. Seto’s fingers curled around his neck, squeezing as he spoke in his ear. “Pay. Attention.”

“Yes.” This was good. Yuugi’s mind was swimming. Just a little bit more.

“Yes what.”

“More.” Yuugi gasped out. Seto delivered.

His grip on his neck tightened momentarily before it was gone and Yuugi was spun around to face him. Seto’s grip on his hair was vicelike, tears burning in Yuugi’s eyes because of it. Then the sting to his rear came and he yelped, and then moaned.

“Please.” Seto did it again. And again. Yuugi was crying out mindlessly, thankful for the soundproof walls.

“Is” –slap- “this” –slap- “what you want?” –slap-.

“Yes! Yes! Please!”

The last one was exceptionally hard and it shook him, making him loose his balance and catch himself on Seto’s shoulders. Seto smoothed his palm over Yuugi’s butt cheeks, the friction from the lace wondrously torturous on his oversensitive skin.

Behind him, another –much gentler- set of hands tugged down the panties to slip a wet finger into his hole. The finger quickly became two and Yuugi writhed, bouncing back on them. “Please, Pharaoh, another.” Atem, who was kneeling next to them, looked at him for any signs of discomfort before pulling him into a graceless wet kiss as he complied. Yuugi whimpered but the burn was welcome, a heavy pool of anticipation building in his stomach. His cock was now free, but the head, curled up against his stomach, was rubbing once on the garter and once against Seto’s own cock with every movement. Then Atem hit his prostate and his vision went white. He was no longer aware of the noises he was making or much else but the sensation coursing through his body. Once he came to, he became aware of Atem nuzzling up to his neck, lavishing it with kisses and licks while Seto’s thumbs brushed in circles over his thighs. A white stream of cum was decorating Seto’s pale chest, and Yuugi bent his head to lick a wide stripe across it.

Seto sized him up before reaching over to the bedside table, rummaging through the drawer. Yuugi clutched on his shoulder for dear life as they tilted until Atem’s clean hand shot out to hold him steady.

Seto straightened, looking triumphant but Yuugi couldn’t see what he was holding. There was a flurry of movements and then his wrists were lifted, effectively trapped in Seto’s grip as something cold and slippery was slid on his cock. Seto’s fingers made quick work of his balls, securing the ring around the base of his cock. “Okay?” he asked. Yuugi nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet.

Then Atem’s hand wrapped around Seto’s cock, carefully slicking it up from base to tip, squeezing here and there to tease. Seto gasped, teeth gritted and slapped Atem’s hand away, lifting Yuugi by the hips to bring him over his cock. When Yuugi felt the tip of his cock brushing his entrance he sat down, taking him halfway in at once. He whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut at the burning pain but continued, sitting down on him to the hilt. He was full, the stretching sensation giving him a different kind of satisfaction than what was to come. He rocked a little and Seto’s fingers dug into his hips. On the next thrust, a little bolder, Seto surged up to meet him, leaning back on his forearm for leverage.

He wanted to make Seto come, wanted to see his face as he lost control. Yuugi loved knowing they were the only ones who got to see it, Atem and him, in this room. Atem moaned, low and deep, catching a glimpse of the thought.

Then there was wet warmth surrounding the tip of his cock. Yuugi opened his eyes to see Atem’s head bobbing with the rhythm of their thrusts. Yuugi gasped. He could feel it build up again, just as Seto grazed something inside him. He curled his back, chasing the feeling, when pleasure shot straight up his spine. He jerked, Atem’s teeth catching on his foreskin.

“Seto! Pharaoh!”

Seto grabbed his hips, snapping them down. The sounds they were making were filthy, the slap of skin on skin, the wet slide of Seto’s cock inside him, the groans that couldn’t quite be held in. Seto’s skin was flushed, a thin sheet of sweat on his collarbones and temples, his hair sticking to it in places. Yuugi reached out and smoothed the hair back, bringing him into a clumsy kiss as they kept up with their rhythm. Then Seto stuttered and stilled, breaking the kiss on a wordless sound as he came. Yuugi kissed him again, one on his jaw, one on his chin and sat back. His thighs were aching with the effort and his cock was fully hard again, straining against the cock ring.

“Come on, aibou” Atem said, stroking Seto’s chest soothingly with one hand. He then nudged Yuugi’s knees, releasing Seto’s legs from under him. Seto spread them, welcoming Yuugi in his embrace, seated between his thighs, back to his chest. There was a wet sensation as Seto’s release started sliding out of him and Yuugi, momentarily out of his haze, realized that the panties were lying in tatters on the sheets. No doubt courtesy of one Kaiba Seto, who was currently resting his chin on one of Yuugi’s shoulders. Seto nuzzled Yuugi’s hairline, catching his earlobe between his teeth in a soft nip.

His legs were spread by Atem’s hands that caressed up the inside of his thighs. Their mouths met in a hot and slightly desperate kiss right before Atem entered him in one swift thrust. Yuugi gasped, arching back against Seto, whose arms came up to embrace him. His ankles were hooked on the outside of Seto’s knees, Atem’s hands holding onto the back of Yuugi’s own. Yuugi was so close. So close. Just one more… The feeling came, yet offered no relief. It left him hot and unsatisfied and kept coiling inside him wanting release. His eyes burned, his breathing was ragged and his cock aching. Atem didn’t stop, only leaned forward, steadying himself with one hand on the bed and one on Seto’s arm, Yuugi’s knees transferred to his forearms as he kept pounding into him.

_So perfect, my aibou._

_Yours. Yami. Yours._

_Yes. Ours._

Atem’s rhythms slowed. Yuugi vaguely felt hands on his cock. The ring was loosened and discarded. Atem caught his face, forcing him to look into his eyes. Black was completely blown over crimson, only a thin sliver remaining. “You will come when I tell you.” Yuugi whined.

“Yes. Please.”

Atem pecked him on the lips before he resumed his pace, this time rougher as he slammed into his prostate. A hand coiled around his cock. “Now, aibou. Come now,” Atem ordered breathless.

Yuugi didn’t need anything more, coming in hot spurts over his own stomach and Atem’s, aware of the fact he was yelling but not aware of what. Atem kept up with little shallow thrusts as he came, eventually pulling out and flopping bonelessly besides them on the bed.

Yuugi turned his head to look at Seto. He tilted his head as far as he could to kiss Seto, softly, on the lips. His eyelids were drooping, but he held on a little more to whisper “Merry Christmas, Seto.”

Seto’s throaty noise of affirmative was the last thing Yuugi heard before sleep overtook him and he gladly slipped under, confident in the assurance that they would take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Let it Snow. Which. My good friend pointed out sounds like one great big euphemism so naturally, i couldn't get it out of my head. 
> 
> Note on Seto and collars. I can't see them sticking v well with Seto. In this verse, Seto has invested in them to at least be the most comfortable in an attempt to make himself abhor them less. Hopefully, we will see this in depth in a different installment. <3
> 
> Yes this will be a series. To rectify the absence of Flare. <3 
> 
> Please leave a comment if u have the time? It means a lot to me. If you want, go ahead and send me on anon ur own flare h/c! Whether it be nsfw or their fav flavors of ice cream. I love you all.


End file.
